1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to conduction of heat generated at an electronic device in an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component including a package that houses an electronic device such as an image pickup device is required to have a structure for radiating heat generated at the electronic device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-245244 discloses a support body that includes a main body part made of a ceramic material and a mount part made of a metal material and that has high heat radiation performance.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-245244, the mount part is jointed at the outer circumference of the main body part. Hence, the contact area between the mount part and the main body part is not sufficient. Owing to this, thermal conduction from the main body part to the mount part is inefficient.